


Do not hurt me

by maximmmJAJA



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jealousy, M/M, Probably have a continuation, Submissive Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximmmJAJA/pseuds/maximmmJAJA
Summary: Cinco es atacado por un hombre, hasta que Diego aparece y las cosas se salen de control.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Near

**Author's Note:**

> Dios perdóname jsjsjjdwshda 🤧.
> 
> No se por qué rayos escribí esto, de todas la ideas que tuve esta fue la única que de alguna forma logre escribir y en su momento me gusto, así que la publique, pero ahora no soy capaz de leerlo AAAAA-
> 
> Bueno, nimodo, si quieres leer esto adelante, pero solo advertiré que pues no se redactar muy bien y da algo de cringe incluso wjdhwud almenos para mi.

Era casi medianoche en la ciudad y Cinco paseaba por las calles sin preocupación alguna, ignorando por completo el hecho de que era un Omega en el cuerpo de un frágil niño de 14 años, la víctima perfecta para cualquier Alfa frustrado sexualmente. Pero es que Cinco no era cualquier omega, él tenía poderes y además era muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por esa razón no sentía miedo alguno a toparse con un asqueroso Alfa. También, no era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto a escondidas de sus hermanos, sabía que si se enteraran (En especial Diego) se molestarían, pero él no necesitaba de su protección.

Pero esa noche fue totalmente diferente, se podría decir que cambió su vida por completo.

Todo iba tan bien, pensaba en volver a casa ya que le comenzaba a dar sueño, hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso fue empujado dentro de un callejón, cayó bruscamente al suelo, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor, después levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre alfa claramente ebrio y con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Sintió asco.

— ¿Que hace un lindo omega en la calle a estas horas? ¿Acaso buscas diversión, pequeña puta? —Dijo burlón el hombre, acercándose a Cinco—.

De inmediato, el baja de estatura se levantó y golpeó al alfa en el estómago, provocando que este retrocediera adolorido mientras se agarraba en esa zona.

— Veamos quien ríe al final, infeliz —Hablo Hargreeves, soltando una pequeña risa—.

— Hijo de perra, vas a pagar por eso —El hombre se recompuso, caminando hasta el más bajo de forma amenazante y con algo en las manos, cosa que a Cinco le resto importancia—.

— No lo creo… 

El omega intentó teletransportarse hacia su casa, realmente no tenía ganas de matar a ese pobre tipo, pero no pudo, era uno de esos casos donde sus poderes simplemente no funcionaban, chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba sus manos, maldiciendo en voz baja y preguntándose qué iba mal.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir algo clavando su piel, en su hombro había una vacuna, aquel hombre le inyecto algo, cayó al suelo casi de inmediato, se sentía débil de repente, su piel comenzaba a arder y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, su respiración se agito.

— A-ah… ¿Q-qué fue eso? —Suspiro, mirando al más alto—.

— Algo que te enseñara una lección —Ahora, fue el contrario quien soltó una risa— Divirtámonos un poco… —El alfa agarró la vacuna y la tiró hacia algún lado—.

Cinco gateo, tratando de escapar, pero el otro no se lo dejaría tan fácil, lo agarró del pie deteniéndolo y lo puso boca arriba, seguido lo acorraló en el suelo, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.

El castaño sintió miedo, ese alfa estaba a punto de hacerle algo asqueroso, debía de escapar lo antes posible. Pero no podía, sus poderes no funcionaban y gracias a esa vacuna ya no tenía fuerzas.

Ahora, el hombre comenzó a desvestirle, rompiendo sus ropas y tirándolas lejos; S ollozo del miedo, murmurando al más alto que parase con esto, pero fue inútil.

— Oh, no llores pequeño… —Acarició una mejilla, Cinco quiso empujarlo, pero sabía que le iría peor— Esto te gustara… Espero realmente que no termines embarazado y marcado, ¿Eso seria muy malo para ti, verdad?

Con solo pensar en eso Cinco sintió su estómago removerse, su miedo aumentó y comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, como respuesta el contrario le tapó la boca.

— Mph… —Hargreeves comenzó a forcejear, pero nuevamente fue inútil—.

— ¡Mierda, deja de moverte! —Grito el alfa, usando la “voz”, empeorando el estado del pequeño—.

El hombre, al que llamaremos “Henry”, proporcionó una cachetada en el rostro de Cinco, haciendo que este parara en seco de moverse y comenzara a llorar. Esa vacuna le había vuelto mucho más sensible, así que cualquier ruido fuerte o pequeño golpe provocaría su llanto.

El omega se quedó callado, soltando sollozos, sentía impotencia, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, Henry era el doble de tamaño que él, era fuerte y rápido, cualquier movimiento sería detectado y las consecuencias serían graves.

Henry desvistió por completo al pequeño, dejando sus ropas esparcidas por todo el suelo, después se bajó los pantalones y boxers de un tirón. Sin siquiera dudarlo posicionó su miembro en la virgen entrada de Cinco, listo para penetrarlo.

— Te haré gritar, beb-

Cinco cerró los ojos, esperando sentir como esa cosa se abría paso dentro suyo y le partía en dos, pero eso nunca pasó, a cambio escucho algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, junto con sonidos de golpes y apuñaladas.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con una silueta de alguien golpeando salvajemente a Henry, incluso le salpico algo de sangre.

De inmediato retrocedió, chocando con la pared, ahí se hizo bolita, ocultando su cara en sus piernas mientras las abrazaba, llorando desconsolado y asustado, sin preguntarse quién era esa misteriosa persona.

— Cinco… —Hablo una voz familiar, sonaba enfadada y agitada, ocasionando que tuviese aún más miedo y desconfianza— Maldita sea… te dije que no salieras, joder, si yo no hubiera llegado-

El castaño alzó la vista. Era Diego, fue Diego quien golpeó a ese hombre hasta matarlo y destrozarle la cara.

El moreno quiso acercarse a Cinco, pero este lo miró con miedo y se alejó más, si es que eso era posible tomando en cuenta que estaba recostado en la pared, pero entienden el punto.

— No te acerques… —Murmuró con voz entrecortada el más bajo—.

El latino hizo caso y se quedó en su lugar, mientras que con su pie pisaba con fuerza el miembro de Henry, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y muerto, o eso parecía, sea como sea, estaba hecho mierda.

— ¿Que te hizo ese bastardo?... ¿Te toco? —De solo pensarlo, la sangre de Diego hirvió y pisó más fuerte— ¿Lo hizo, Cinco?

El pequeño lo dudo un poco, nunca había visto esa faceta de su hermano, tan enojado que daba miedo; Después de unos minutos asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mirando a Diego con esos ojitos de cachorro triste y asustado.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Diego sacó un arma de la nada, apuntó a Henry y jalo el gatillo varias veces, disparando por todo el cuerpo del hombre aún sabiendo que ya estaba muerto, la sangre salpicó por todo el callejón y manchó a ambos chicos. Era una escena horrible pero de alguna manera satisfactoria.

Cinco se tapó los oídos por el sonido fuerte de los disparos, temblaba y lloraba suplicandole al contrario que parara, pero no fue escuchado.

El moreno no paró hasta que las balas se acabaron. Guardó su arma y miró a Cinco, quien se veía algo traumado por lo que había visto, aunque él había hecho cosas peores, pero como se dijo anteriormente la vacuna le había afectado la cabeza.

Diego se acercó a Cinco y lo abrazó de forma protectora, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño y le susurraba cosas al oído para tranquilizarlo.

— Shh… no llores, ya paso, yo estoy acá,  _ cariño. _

El castaño correspondió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y callando sus sollozos.

El alfa se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso al omega, ya que este estaba desnudo y además hacía un frío infernal, no quería que se enfermase o alguien más lo viera así. Después lo levantó; Cinco rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Diego mientras que le agarraba de la camisa para no caerse, cosa que al más alto le pareció extremadamente tierno.

— Vámonos a casa… —Suplicó el castaño—.

Diego asintió y comenzó a caminar, lejos del callejón con su hermano en brazos y con un aura atemorizante, ninguna de las pocas personas que estaban cerca se atrevieron a acercarse.

No podía imaginarse que habría pasado si no se hubiera despertado a ver a Cinco y darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Lo busco por horas, enojado pero sobretodo preocupado, y cuando escucho un grito pidiendo ayuda supo que se trataba de él. Ahora, había un hombre muerto en un callejón con un montón de balas por todo el cuerpo, completamente destrozado, no se arrepentía.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, Cinco no se salvaría del castigo que le tenia planeado.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> \- +18.  
> \- Consentimiento dudoso.  
> \- Algo fuerte.

Finalmente Diego se compadeció de Cinco y decidió pasar por alto lo que había hecho; Sentía cierta pena, cuando llegaron a casa su hermanito seguía temblando y sollozando, simplemente se limitó a dejarlo en su cama y dejarle dormir.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Diego habló con Cinco, o mejor dicho discutió, al parecer al castaño se le había ido el efecto de la droga y ahora estaba más insoportable que nunca. Entonces se arrepintió de haberse compadecido de él.

— ¡Vete al carajo Diego! No necesitaba tu maldita ayuda, pude arreglármelas solo —Claramente mintió el castaño, pero era muy orgulloso como para admitir que estaba tan jodidamente agradecido con el mayor por haber aparecido en el momento justo—.

— Claro, como no —Respondió sarcástico el contrario— Imbécil, de no ser por mi de seguro ya estarías muerto en ese callejón —Aquello lo dijo en tono más bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Cinco lo oyera y desviara la mirada levemente— ¡Te lo advertí maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no salieras! Pero eres un terco y nunca haces caso —Finalizó Diego, usando la "voz"—.

Cinco retrocedió con un poco de miedo, no quiso hacerlo realmente fue más bien un instinto de su omega interior. El moreno salió sin decir más de la habitación, dejándolo solo, ya se había cansado de gritar y hacer entrar a razón al idiota del castaño, un simple "Gracias" le era suficiente pero su hermano ni eso podía decirle. Tampoco quería que los demás se enterasen de lo que había pasado, probablemente Cinco se sentiría muy mal (O mejor dicho molesto y con el orgullo destrozado) así que lo ocultaría, pero solo por esta vez.

El omega, ya más calmado, rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta fuertemente, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que resonó por toda la casa.  
Se sentó en la cama y medito por un rato sobre aquella noche. Incluso hasta ahora sentía algo de ¿Miedo? Era una extraña sensación de satisfacción pero con leve temor, no por el asqueroso hombre que le puso las manos encima, sino por Diego, juraba que había asesinado al pobre imbécil con sus malditas manos.

Aunque, no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados y admitir que su hermano tenía razón, ¿Quién dice que por ser un omega en el cuerpo de un puberto no podía defenderse? Le demostraría al contrario que no necesitaba de su protección.

O capaz solo buscaba provocarlo, capaz buscaba algo más.

Al día siguiente se levantó en plena madrugada, no le fue tan difícil ya que no había tomado sus pastillas para el insomnio y por consecuencia solo durmió media hora, para cuando despertó eran como las 3 aproximadamente.

Se levantó y se visto con lo primero que vio, se acercó hacia la venta y trato de no hacer tanto ruido al abrirla (Ya que esta era vieja y solía rechinar), pero como era bien sabido, tenía una suerte de la mierda.

Cuando la levantó siquiera unos cuantos centímetros con todo el cuidado del mundo esta rechino como nunca antes. Se sobresaltó dando un pequeño paso para atrás; Seguidamente escuchó pasos, dedujo que era de una sola persona y se dirigía a su habitación.

En su mente debatió sobre dos cosas: Podía volver a su cama y hacerse el dormido, pero no podría volver a intentar abrir la ventana otra vez ya que voleria a rechinar y entonces no tendría escapatoria; O podría escapar ahora mismo, abrir por completo la ventana y escapar, después en la mañana discutiría con Diego y los demás.  
Podía obedecer o desobedecer.

No era un jodido niño (A pesar de que lo aparentaba), no tiene porque obedecer al imbécil de Diego y a sus otros hermanos, claramente podía cuidarse solo, había sobrevivido a un jodido apocalipsis por el amor de Dios, esto no era nada a comparación. Aunque claro, en el apocalipsis estaba él solo y sin algún alfa que quisiera lastimarlo, pero aún así.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrió totalmente la ventana, esta vez el ruido no fue tan fuerte pero aun así pudo haberse escuchado hasta afuera de su habitación. Quiso salir rápidamente pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, sabia bien de quien se trataba.

— Cinco... ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —Grito Diego más que enfadado mientras se acercaba al castaño con pasos fuertes y amenazantes—.

Entonces supo que estaba jodido, y eso le gusto de cierta forma.

Trato de salir rápido por la ventana pero el más alto lo agarró de un pie y lo jalo hacia dentro. Cayó al suelo fuertemente y soltó un quejido adolorido.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces tú?! ¡Déjame en paz! 

— ¡Te dije que no volvieras a escaparte y lo primero que haces es eso! ¡¿Eres sordo o que mierda, por que nunca obedeces?!

Cinco se levantó del suelo y se acercó amenazante al más alto, no se dejaría intimidar por él, aunque su omega interior suplicaba que se alejara y obedeciera el no pensaba en hacerlo. Aun no.

— ¡No tengo porque hacerlo! ¡No eres mi papá y de serlo no tendría porque obedecerte porque ya soy un jodido adulto!

— ¡¿Adulto?! Mierda Cinco, ¿Siquiera te viste al espejo? ¡No solo tienes un cuerpo de un mocoso si no que te comportas como uno!

— ¡Cierra la boca y déjame en paz!

— Bien, ya me hartaste, al parecer tu no aprenderás por las buenas ¿No? Entonces será por las malas.

Aquello provocó algo extraño en el omega, algo extrañamente satisfactorio. No se movió de donde estaba. Tenía una especie de pelea de miradas con su hermano y para su sorpresa estaba perdiendo.

Diego dio un paso más, fue entonces donde retrocedió por instinto y el mayor aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para acorralarlo contra la pared.

— ¿Ahora qué crees que haces? Suéltame estúpido —El castaño forcejeo, aunque en el fondo no quería que el alfa lo soltara—.

El moreno tenía las muñecas del omega arriba de la cabeza de este, pegadas a la pared y agarrándolas con una mano. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, ambos podían oler el aroma del contrario, había una gran tensión.

— Te enseñare a obedecer a las malas —Murmuró en el oído del contrario—.

Entonces la "pesadilla" comenzó, o mejor dicho, una de sus más turbias fantasías se cumplió.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, o al menos para Cinco.

Tal y como la vez anterior, en el callejón, ahora se encontraba bajo el efecto de esa extraña droga; Diego le obligó a tomarla y aunque intentó negarse al principio terminó cediendo, después de esa cachetada que recibió por parte de su hermano supo que esto era realmente serio, aunque no se llevaban muy "bien" nunca habían lastimado físicamente al otro a propósito, a menos que sea un entrenamiento o algo así.

Como era de esperarse estaba mucho más sensible que antes, su mejilla derecha estaba rojiza por el golpe, sus fuerzas se fueron y estaba indefenso, pero estaba seguro de que con o sin la droga no tenía escapatoria, o se quería convencer de eso.

En este momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo en forma de "W", sus manos estaban atadas con una soga que le lastimaba las muñecas, miraba al suelo de forma sumisa mientras que el mayor acariciaba sus cabellos. Por más enfermo que sonase, le gustaba estar así.

— D-Diego... Vamos, para con e-esto, somos hermanos, está mal —Dijo en tono de súplica el omega, alzando la mirada para ver al alfa. No quería que el mayor parase, pero tampoco quería que se diera cuenta que le gustaba todo esto—.

— Si Allison y Luther se divierten no veo por qué nosotros no —Respondió en tono burlón, pero después volvió a su semblante serio y severo, acercándose al rostro del más bajo— Tu te lo ganaste, te lo advertí, pero tú no aprendes con palabras, así que ahora lo harás con acciones.

— No puedes... —Murmuró asustado pero excitado— Los demás te pueden escuchar y-

— Cállate —Ordenó Diego ya harto, usando la "voz"— Me tienes harto con tu jodida boca, ciérrala un puto momento.

Cinco se estremeció y bajó la mirada; Asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se dejaba acariciar.

Miraba al suelo sin saber que hacer, pero el sonido de la cremallera bajándose hizo que alzara la mirada, con un leve temor. ¿Esto era real? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿O acaso era otro de sus sueños húmedos? Esperaba realmente que no fuera así.

— Escúchame bien Cinco, harás todo lo que te pida, sin excepción —Uno de los dedos del alfa acariciaron los labios del omega— No le dirás a nadie sobre esto, o te ira peor ¿Entendido?

Cinco solo lo vio sin decir nada por un rato, en shock, nunca había visto ese lado de su hermano, tan... Posesivo e intimidante, tenia miedo pero también le gustaba, no sabia como se sentía, solo sabia que sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar no iba a ser exactamente bonito pero, lo iba a disfrutar. Así se quedó unos momentos, pensando, hasta que el mayor lo agarró del cabello y lo tiró para atrás.

— ¿Entendiste o te lo vuelvo a repetir?

— S-si entendí... —Dijo en voz baja adolorido—.

— Bien, así me gusta... —El alfa soltó sus cabellos— Te ves tan lindo cuando obedeces, deberías hacerlo más seguido —Sonrió burlón—.

Cinco desvió la mirada con ojos levemente llorosos. Diego se bajó la cremallera por completo junto con sus pantalones y los boxers, dejando expuesto su miembro, el cual estaba duro y goteando líquido preseminal.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, el miembro rozaba con su mejilla y se preguntaba si eso realmente cabria dentro suyo, rezaba para que no le doliese.  
— Abre tu boca —Ordenó el contrario—.

— ¿Q-qué? —Nuevamente alzó la mirada, confundido—.

— Ya te lo dije, abre tu maldita boca —Volvió a ordenar—.

— Pero... —Murmuro, provocando a Diego—.

Eso funciono ya que el moreno se hartó y agarró con fuerza su mentón, obligándole a abrir la boca, cuando lo consiguió metió su miembro dentro de una estocada. Debía admitir que era jodidamente grande.

— Ni se te ocurra morder —Advirtió—.

— ¡Mgh!~  
Lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos, el miembro rozaba con su garganta y no podía respirar con normalidad, además que el contrario lo jalaba del cabello con fuerza.

Diego comenzó a embestir su boca, lenta y placenteramente, mirando al techo y soltando gruñidos de excitación, se sentía en el paraíso, se preguntaba por qué no había hecho esto antes.

— Umm.. Joder... —Suspiraba el mayor—.

Para Cinco, a pesar de que sollozaba levemente, le encantaba que el alfa sea brusco con él, siempre le gusto. Amaba verlo enfadado y celoso, que lo amenazara con castigarlo si desobedecía. Nunca lo admitió porque sentía que era algo... Extraño, que le gustara ser tratado de esa manera durante el sexo.

Después de un rato de aquel vaivén Diego estaba por correrse ¿Y qué mejor lugar que dentro de la pequeña boca de su hermanito? Sería tan hermoso ver su rostro manchado de su esencia mientras lo miraba con esos ojos asustados pero lujuriosos.

Sin pensarlo, metió por completo su miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal de Cinco y se corrió ahí dentro, después salió lentamente, viendo como un poco de su semen se escapa de la boca del castaño.

El menor tocio y trató de escupir el semen, pero Diego lo agarró del mentón y lo alzó como antes.

— Trágatelo.

Cinco negó con la cabeza levemente, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al negarle algo al mayor.

Al alfa no le pareció esto, así que lo agarró de las mejillas y le obligó a tragárselo, Cinco no se resistió ni intentó zafarse, temblaba.

Por un momento el omega pensó que eso sería todo, pero no era así. Sin previo aviso el alfa lo alzó y lo echó en la cama de forma tosca, tenia aun las manos atadas así que no podía hacer mucho para defenderse. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Esto era jodidamente satisfactorio.

Diego comenzó a desvestirlo, nuevamente sin cuidado y rompiendo alguna de sus ropas. Se mordía el labio inferior nervioso y con la cara ardiendo, claro que las lágrimas no faltaban, su omega interior no le gustaba ser tratado así por el alfa al que amaba, pero a él si.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo y expuesto ante el mayor, quien lo miraba con deseo, este agarró sus piernas y las abrió, su agarre tan fuerte lo lastimaba, de seguro dejaría marca.

El alfa siguió con lo suyo. Lubrico tres de sus dedos con saliva, no había lubricante y no tenía tiempo para ir a buscar uno, esta situación lo había tomado desprevenido así que debía improvisar.

Introdujo el primer dedo en el interior del más bajo, este se estremeció y soltó un gemido de dolor. Esperó unos segundos y comenzó a mover el dedo, se deleitaba con las expresiones que hacia Cinco.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de esto se veía tan tierno, y tan sumiso. Nunca pensó ver a su hermano de esa manera, abajo de él, temblando y sollozando con la cara totalmente roja. Era el paraíso.

Salió de sus pensamientos y seguidamente metió el segundo dedo y movió ambos en forma de tijera dentro del omega, quien soltaba jadeos.

Finalmente metió tres y simuló leves embestidas. Cinco se tapaba la boca para callar su voz, cosa que no le agrado, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Después de jugar un poco, sacó todos sus dedos, su erección dolía. Ahora venía lo bueno.

Se posiciono entre las piernas del castaño e introdujo lentamente su miembro en su entrada, era estrecho, se notaba que era virgen. Él era el primero en tocar a Cinco de esa manera, y sería el único. La sola idea de ver al más bajo con otra persona lo enfurecía y sacaba lo peor de él.

— ¡A-ah! Ah... ah... D-Diego....

Comenzó a embestir de forma lenta, Cinco gemía cada que sus pieles chocaban, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, había dejado de sollozar y se mordía el labio. Aún seguía viéndose tierno pero mucho más sexy.

— ¿Vas a volver a desobedecer, Cinco? —Hablo en tono autoritario, mientras hacia las embestidas más fuertes y rápidas—.

— N-no, te juro que ya no... Ah... —Gemía el menor—.

— Dilo más fuerte —Ordeno—.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya no volveré a desobedecer! 

Sonrió satisfecho.

El aroma de ambos inundó la habitación, junto a los gemidos, jadeos y casi nulos sollozos.

Entonces, se percató que el celo de Cinco se había adelantado, su aroma era mucho más fuerte que antes y estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenia. Cosa que odio.  
Si bien en este momento estaba haciéndole un gran daño al contrario, sentía que era algo "suyo". No era la primera vez que pasaba algo como esto, desde que Cinco regreso e incluso antes de que se fuera el había quedado completamente enamorado de él, tal vez de una manera algo enfermiza.

A Cinco le gustaba ser dominado, a pesar de que este no lo quería admitir y al parecer ni lo sabia. Podía notar como le encantaba cuando lo acorralaba o estaban a punto de discutir y se apegaban demasiado. También como lo celaba, como cuando conoció a Lila e incluso cuando estaba ebrio y le dijo que podía hacerle lo que sea, en ese momento estaba Luther así que no llegaron a hacer nada.

Pequeños detalles que cobraban sentido cuando los juntabas, así que por eso estaba en esta situación, aunque si estaba siendo brusco con Cinco más de la cuenta, pero si estaba un poco enfadado con él por desobedecer.

Ahora, el aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y las cosas podían salirse peor de control. Cinco físicamente era débil y si lo marcaba sin querer podía causarle un gran daño, no solo físico sino también emocional.

Pero no podía detenerse, ¿Qué mierda debía hacer ahora?

P.O.V Cinco.

Sin percatarse, sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor, sino de un extraño placer.

Le encantaba y le excitaba ser dominado de esa manera, con Diego follandolo salvajemente y sin piedad mientras le susurraba miles de cosas obscenas. Se sentía culpable, su cerebro le decía que estaba "mal", que no podía caer tan bajo, pero su cuerpo era todo lo contrario, quería más, necesitaba más.

Además, para empeorar la situación, su celo se había adelantado, por lo que ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, ya no trataba de callar sus gemidos y sobretodo, ya no se resistía ante el alfa, aunque nunca lo hizo realmente.

Nunca lo admitiría pero, le gustaba cuando Diego lo celaba, cuando le ordenaba que hacer con ese tono autoritario y lo amenazaba con "castigarlo" si no obedecía.  
Estaba disfrutando esto más que nunca, aunque al principio si se asusto y sus sollozos fueron reales, después aquello se convirtió en placer. 

Diego ya no podía aguantarlo más, podía ver el pálido cuello de Cinco totalmente al descubierto y listo para ser marcado, de esa manera ningún alfa mas se acercaría a él. Pero eso lastimaría mas al menor, podría odiarlo y capaz nunca lo perdonaría.

Por más que no quería, no podía resistirlo, su instinto le estaba ganando.

Se acerco a Cinco y lo beso, un beso lleno de amor pero con lujuria, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban cada parte de la boca del contrario.

Se separo del beso y comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño, pequeños besos y mordidas, hasta que finalmente llego a la zona donde iba la marca, una sola mordida y Cinco estaría a su lado para siempre.

— M-márcame... —Gimió el omega, ya no consciente de lo que decía—.

— Lo haré cariño...

Y así fue, mordió el cuello, Cinco soltó un quejido de dolor y se aferro a él con fuerza mientras jadeaba.

Un poco de sangre salió, pequeñas gotitas, después, cuando creyó que era suficiente dejo de morder y beso la marca para que el menor se sintiera menos adolorido.  
Para ese punto aun seguía embistiéndolo, embestidas eran lentas, pero después se volvieron rápidas y fuertes.

Finalmente llego al clímax y eyaculo dentro del omega, importando poco lo que eso traería después. Ambos ya no estaban conscientes de lo que hacían.  
Se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de esta. Cinco se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo con cariño, el correspondía con gusto mientras lo agarraba de la cintura.

No se percato de los pasos de alguien acercándose ni tampoco sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

— Hermanitos, Luther dice que si siguen haciendo ruido vendrá y- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! —Grito Klaus en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía perturbado la forma en la que Cinco besaba a Diego—.

El menor volteo a ver y se quedo callado, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin saber que hacer o decir.

— Oh mierda- —Murmuro Diego—.

Estaba más que jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esto consigue éxito, probablemente haga una segunda parte.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que lo hayas leído hasta el final- Bueno, felicitaciones, iremos al infierno👍.
> 
> Sígueme en wattpad: @-johanexcp-, ahí pienso publicar más fics de distintas ships.
> 
> Byeee.


End file.
